Frozen Shadows
by Skullkay25
Summary: It's been a year since the Guardians defeated Pitch and all is well...until Jack is kidnapped by the villain they though was gone for good. Jack is a strong Guardian, but is he strong enough to survive the torture? And what will happen when he meets Shadow, daughter of Pitch? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: (I only own my OC's and the plot!)**

**FROZEN SHADOWS**

**1 year after defeat of Pitch**

Jack was flying over a forest in Burgess. It had gotten too hot for him there, so he decided to visit the Pole, like he always did during summer. North kept a room for him there so he could stay whenever he wanted. Jamie and the other kids had begged for him to stay, but Jack knew the heat would be too much for him. He'd told them he'd be back soon and then flew off before he changed his mind and stayed. He smiled to himself. It felt so good to be seen and believed in. It had only been one year ago when he had first met Jamie, but the kid had grown quite a bit. Jack's thoughts were interrupted when something rammed into him, sending him crashing to the ground. Jack cried out, landing on his arm and feeling it shatter. He sat up slowly, cradling his arm against his chest. Jack yelped, only aware of the pain in his right arm. Someone chuckled above him and he forced himself to look up. It was Pitch.

"Well, well… hello there Frost."

Jack glared at the Boogeyman, murderously. "Get away." Jack snapped.

Pitch only chuckled. "Oh, Jack…I can't do that."

With an evil grin, Pitch lifted Jack off the ground by his hoodie and threw him into a tree. Jack let out a pained cry as he landed on his arm.

Pitch smirked. "This is only the beginning, Frost."

000

It was dark, but she didn't really mind it so much anymore. Her name was shadow after all. She sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She wanted more than darkness and nightmares. She wanted to live; to walk in the sun and meet people. She was tired of living underground. Her father never let her leave their underground cave. That's what it was… just a cave. She didn't think of it as her home. It was dark and lonely, just the way her father liked it. After all he was the Nightmare King. Shadow sighed, getting up. Her father would be back soon and he'd probably want to show her their new prisoner. Her father left, saying he needed to teach someone a lesson. No doubt he would bring the person back and torture them. Shadow didn't want to help her father hurt people…she didn't want to be evil, but what choice did she have? She was the daughter of darkness itself; the daughter of pure evil. She was Shadow Black.

000

"Where could that boy be?" North grumbled. "He always comes to the Pole when it gets hot in Burgess."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "He's gonna miss his own party."

Tooth frowned. "He can't miss it! Today's his one year anniversary of the day he became a Guardian!"

North nodded. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Sandy nodded in agreement.

Tooth wasn't convinced. "But… what if he's hurt…or in trouble!"

"Crikey, settle down, Tooth. The li'l ankle biter is fine."

Tooth didn't say anything more, but she had a bad feeling; like Jack was in danger. She sighed. _Where are you, Jack?_

**Hey guys, Skullkay25 here! I absolutely love Rise of the Guardians, so I'm really excited to see what you guys think! Please please please leave a review! If you find a mistake let me know! I try to make my stories as flawless as I can! I wanna thank all the people who read my stories. It's my dream to become a famous writer, so this is really important to me! I love you all! Thanks for reading!**

**-Skullkay25**


	2. Chapter 2

I am like a dying rose

Always there, but nobody knows

I find comfort in the dark

And run away from every spark

Deep inside the pits of hell

I'm rotting inside my dusty cell

My heart is black, no longer red

I feel as though I am undead

God, Take me where the sky is blue

Where the sun shines and the earth is new

Save me from my sorrowful mind

Where death and nightmares are all I find

Bring me to sweet fields of flowers,

Where nothing but peace and love showers

Save me from the dark of night

Bring me to your kingdom of light

**Hey. Now I know this isn't a chapter. This is a poem I wrote. It's about Shadow. I thought I'd give you a little variety. Lol. I like to write poems and songs, so they may appear in my stories. I originally wrote this poem for myself. I think it describes me. I have a special bond with my character, shadow. This next part of the poem does NOT apply to Shadow but it does to me!**

But wait… I don't want to be saved

On me, evil has left its mark

I crave the nightmares and I like the dark

**Thanks guys! And remember, Nu lasa pe altii sa te oprească de la a fi tu. It's Romanian. It means "Don't let people stop you from being you. Love you all!**

**-Skullkay25**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: (You know the drill)**

Shadow watched as her father set an unconscious body in front of her. He had snow-white hair and pale skin. His right arm was bent at an odd angle, courtesy of her father. Shadow lingered on the boy's face. He was young, probably her age. She winced, hearing him groan loudly. Her father was planning on torturing a young boy and possibly killing him. Her father was an evil man, but she would never have thought him capable of physically hurting kids.

"He's so young…" She whispered.

Pitch scoffed. "He's about three-hundred years old."

"So am I!" She argued.

"He is an enemy!" Pitch shouted back.

"He is a child!" She growled. "You would torture an innocent boy?!"

"He is not innocent, Shadow. He has to pay for what he's done!"

"Would you hurt me?"

Pitch was thrown off by her question. "No, of course not. You're my daughter."

"What if I was like him; a Guardian?"

"Shadow, you are my daughter. I would never harm you, no matter what."

Shadow looked down at the ground.

"Don't you want to be believed in?" He asked her. "This brat took away our chance to be happy…to be loved…"

"You don't want to be loved…only feared."

Pitch walked closer, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm the Boogeyman, Shadow. Being loved isn't really an option, but… we could be believed in."

Shadow nodded.

"Now let's bring him to his…room." Pitch smirked.

000

Jack groaned, involuntarily. His arm hurt horribly and his head throbbed. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up, slowly. Even the tiniest movement caused pain to lance through his head. He looked around. He was in a stone room. There were no windows and the only light was from a dim lantern that someone had placed next to him. He shut his eyes, only to open them when he heard the familiar chuckle. Pitch emerged from the corner of the room, holding a brown sac.

"Oh, Jack. I do hope you're comfortable. I've been saving this room just for you."

Jack refused to look at the Nightmare King. "What do you want, Pitch?"

Pitch grinned. "I'm here to punish you; to show you what happens when you try to get in my way."

Jack grunted as the pain in his arm spiked.

Pitch chuckled. "You think that's pain?"

The Boogeyman drew closer, reaching into his sac.

"No…" Jack struggled.

"Oh, yes." Pitch sighed.

He pulled out a decorative knife out of the bag and bent down in front of the young Guardian.

"Pitch, don't…please…don't."

Pitch cut Jack's blue sweatshirt off him and tossed it away.

"Pitch, no…"

The Nightmare King smiled as he reached into the bag again, this time pulling out heavy black ropes and binding Jack's hands and feet. Jack yelped, Pitch bending his broken arm behind him. Pitch pressed the dagger against Jack's pale stomach. Jack shivered against its touch and tried to pull away, but Pitch held him tight. The Boogeyman pressed the tip of the knife harder…then harder…harder. Pitch thrust the knife deep into the Guardian's stomach, causing him to scream a blood curdling scream. Pitch laughed, reveling in the boy's pain. Jack cried out, tears spilling from his eyes. Pitch twisted the dagger before jerking it back. The knife gleamed with bright blood. Jack doubled over, panting and sobbing. _I'm going to die…again…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (…)**

Shadow could hear the boy's screams from her room. She covered her ears with her hands, failing to block out the tortured screams of the young boy. Eventually, the screams subsided and Shadow walked toward her door. She walked down the hall and peeked around the corner. She saw her father go into his room and lock the door. He'd been going in there a lot, lately. Said he was working on a project. Shadow figured she had a couple hours before she'd see him again, so she took the opportunity to visit the boy. When she got to the room she slowly opened the door and crept inside. Being a spirit of the night, she could see in the dark, so she saw very clearly the young boy curled in a tight ball on his side, his hands and feet bound. She stepped closer, trying to be quiet. Despite her efforts, he moaned, opening two bright eyes as blue as sapphires. He stared at her, his pale lips frozen in a pained grimace and tears cutting trails in the dirt on his face.

"Who are you?" He managed.

"I'm…Shadow. Who are you?"

"Jack Frost."

She drew closer to him and he shifted away, clearly not wanting her to come any closer.

"I won't hurt you." She promised.

He didn't seem convinced, but said nothing when she knelt down beside him. Shadow watched as his eyes fluttered and his lips quivered. He didn't seem to be fully conscious, yet he was awake.

She frowned. "What did he do to you?"

Jack grunted, slowly uncurling himself. Shadow gasped, now seeing the puddle of blood he was lying in. He was so skinny, she could see his ribcage, but it was the gruesome stab wound that caused her to wince. He slowly returned to his original position, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Why are you here? Are you a prisoner too?" He croaked.

Shadow bit her bottom lip. "No…I…I live her. I'm Pitch's daughter."

Jack's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I'm not like him!" She insisted.

Jack shook his head, trying to squirm away from her.

"Get away! You tell Pitch I'll never join him!"

Shadow stood up. "He doesn't want you to join him, he wants to break you!"

"Leave me alone!" The boy shouted.

Shadow did the only thing she could. She disappeared into the shadows, leaving the boy alone. She reappeared in her room and flopped onto her bed. Did she really expect him to trust her? Why would he? Why did she even want him to trust her? She sighed into her pillow. _Fuck my life._

000

"He's in trouble, I can just feel it!" Tooth worried.

"Fros'bite's just playin a trick on us." Bunny tried.

Even as he said it, Bunny didn't believe it. He had the feeling Jack was in danger, too.

"We'll give the boy a couple more days." North told them. "Then we will search for him in Burgess."

Sandy flashed images over his head rapidly, Bunny watching.

" Aye, Sandy. I feel it too." He admitted.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Be sure to leave a review! And remember,** **Nu lasa pe altii sa te oprească de la a fi tu. Love ya!**

**-Skullkay25**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: (…)**

Jack lay on the floor, gasping from the pain. Pitch had a daughter? He'd never thought Pitch capable of having a child. The girl was probably as evil as he was. Shadow; a fitting name for a spirit of darkness. She had seemed so gentle and honest, but it had to be a trap. He wondered briefly what she looked like. The lantern provided little light, so all he'd seen was dark hair and a pair of green eyes. He was suddenly aware of how heavy his eyelids were getting. _I'll only sleep for a moment…_

Jack opened his eyes, finding he was no longer in the stone room. He sat up, seeing his pond, the pond where he became a spirit. Jack stood up and looked around.

"Hey, Jack!" someone called.

Jack turned to see Jamie waving at him from across the pond. Jack waved back, then attempted to fly, but his feet stayed on the ground. Jack shook it off, deciding to just walk across the water. He ran toward Jamie, but when his foot hit the water, it fell through. For some reason the water hadn't frozen under his feet. Jack fell into the water and panicked. He didn't know how to swim. He held his breath as his head went under the water. The water was freezing. Jack Frost had never been cold before and he didn't like it. He flailed his arms around and kicked wildly, but he only sunk deeper. His chest was beginning to ache and he knew he couldn't hold his breath forever. Black dots clouded his vision as he gave up. His last thought was that he'd never see Jamie or the Guardians again.

Jack gasped as his eyes shot open. It had all been a nightmare…just a horrible nightmare. Jack heard an all too familiar chuckle and he tensed.

"Did you like my little nightmare, Jack?" Pitch smiled, exposing his pointy teeth.

"That all you got?" Jack panted.

This only made Pitch laugh. "Not at all…I just thought we'd start out small."

Jack realized Pitch was holding the sac again. He was going to torture him some more. Pitch bent down next to Jack and reaching into the bag, pulled out…snow? What was Pitch going to do with snow? Pitch forced Jack out of his fetal position and the boy groaned softly, not liking his injury exposed. Pitch placed the snow on Jack's stomach, earning a quizzical look from the young Guardian. The snow felt exceptionally good on his open wound and he sighed with relief.

"Why are you helping me?" Jack asked the Boogeyman.

Whenever Jack was injured, he had found that snow helped with pain, and it made him heal faster. Pitch didn't answer, he only smirked. Jack could feel the unbearable pain in his stomach dulling to an intense ache. His head throbbed, but the snow was not going to help that. Jack looked up, ready to question Pitch, but he was gone. Why would Pitch be trying to heal the injuries he had caused? Was it a trick to make Jack trust him? Jack would never trust Pitch and he'd never join him. Jack suddenly found himself thinking of Shadow. She had told him that Pitch didn't want Jack to join him…she said he wanted to break him. Why was he listening to her? She was Pitch's daughter; she was probably as evil as her father. Jack couldn't figure out why, but he had wanted to trust her. She had seemed so nice. But it had to all be a façade. She was just trying to trick him. No matter how many times he said it in his head, he couldn't fight the feeling that maybe she was good, like she was trapped here too. He suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. He looked up to see the girl standing near the door.

**Hey guys! Thanks again for reading, PLEASE review! I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: (…)**

**Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter was really short. I've been really busy lately. Went to my little sister's volleyball game. Goooooo Dust Devils! Any who, here's the chapter! :P**

"Ahh!" Jack jumped, startled.

The girl smiled apologetically. "Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…"

"I wasn't scared…just surprised…" Jack grumbled, embarrassed.

The girl laughed softly. "I really should clear my throat before I enter a room.

Jack made a choking noise in the back of his throat and realized it was a chuckle. Why was he talking to her? She was Pitch's daughter for crying out loud.

"Why are you talking to me?" Jack asked her.

She frowned, staring down at her bare feet. "There's really no one to talk to… It gets kinda lonely here."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What about your father?"

Shadow scoffed. "Oh yeah, he's loads of fun to talk to. Have you met him?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

She sighed leaning against the wall opposite of him.

"I want a real father. One who doesn't scare the crap out of kids for a living."

Jack looked down at his stomach then back at her, still confused. "Do you know why he's healing me?"

"He…healing you? How?" she asked, surprised.

Jack pointed to the pile of snow resting on his injured stomach. The snow was stained red and it took Shadow a moment to realize what it was.

"Snow…heals you…" It was not a question.

Jack smirked. "I'm Jack Frost, the spirit of winter."

Shadow nodded slowly. "I see…"

"I just don't understand why he'd help me."

Shadow sighed. "He wants the pain to be fresh…when he hurts you again."

"Oh, great." Jack groaned.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" She whispered.

Shadow didn't know what else to say, so she disappeared into the shadows, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.

000

All of the Guardians were still at the Pole, waiting for Jack. Tooth had left her fairies in charge and was flitting about the room, worrying. Bunny had also stayed, leaving his big eggs in charge. He paced the floor, thinking about all the things that could have happened to Jack.

"I don't understand why we're jus' sittin' around here. We should be lookin' fer Snowflake." Bunny ranted.

"He could be in real trouble! We need to find him." Tooth agreed.

"Relax! Boy is fine!" North insisted.

"You're wrong, mate." Bunny sighed.

Sandy patted Bunny's arm, comfortingly, trying to calm him down.

"Fros'bite's in trouble. I can feel it and so cant Toothy, so why can't you?" He asked North.

North shook his head. "It is just paranoia. Jack is fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry this is NOT a chapter. Lol. Just wanna say how much you all mean to me! It's great seeing how many people enjoy my story! DON'T forget to leave a review! I LOVE to get them! So just a little note to all my little snowflakes who are fangirling right now, how freaking adorable is Jack Frost?! God, I wanna scoop him up and cuddle him! Lol *Blush* don't tell him I said that! Hahaha. Anyway, yadda yadda, love you all, he's sooo cute,** **Nu lasa pe altii sa te oprească de la a fi tu. Farewell, my lovelies! Ciao ciao all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: (…) **

**Hello my lovelies! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. My place has been kind of crazy. Any who, here's the chapter! Enjoy…or else…Just kidding! Lol.**

Jack refused to fall asleep. He wanted to be awake when Pitch came. He knew Pitch would be back soon; the Nightmare King never left him waiting for long. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, he heard the all too familiar laughter of the Boogeyman. Pitch appeared in the room, once again holding the sac.

"Why hello there Frost. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Pitch grinned.

Jack only stared at him, his eyes expressionless and vacant.

Pitch frowned. "It is quite rude to ignore your master.

Jack wanted to yell at Pitch; punch him in the face and tell him he wasn't Jack's master, but he remained still as a statue.

"You will acknowledge me!" Pitch spat, growing impatient.

Jack still refused to speak and Pitch pulled a crowbar out of the bag.

"You will talk, even if I have to beat it out of you." Pitch grinned evilly.

Pitch pulled back the crowbar and swung it into the young Guardian's chest. Jack heard something crack and he clenched his teeth, biting back a scream. The beatings continued and no part of Jack's body was spared. Just when Jack thought Pitch was done, the Boogeyman dropped the crowbar and stomped hard on Jack's chest. Jack couldn't hold it back any longer, he cried out loudly, his already broken ribs screaming. He curled up into a ball once more and Pitch laughed, maliciously.

"I'll be back and I expect a hello from you when I return."

As soon as Pitch was gone, Jack allowed himself to cry. His chest ached so bad he could barely breathe, and his entire body was unbearably sore from the abuse he'd taken.

"Jack?!" A female voice called.

He couldn't respond. He just sobbed, not caring who saw. _Someone kill me…_

000

Shadow had heard her father yelling from her room. When she heard his door slam shut, she rushed to see Jack. She found the boy, once again curled into a ball. He was crying loudly, his face contorted with pain. The sight made tears well up in her eyes. His originally white hair was stained red with blood. Shadow knelt down beside him, her hands shaking.

"Jack?! She called.

She placed her hands on his face and he quieted.

"I'm so sorry…" Shadow mumbled.

A tear slipped down her cheek. How could her father do this? How could she ever look at her father the same again? Her father was a monster. Shadow stroked the boy's blood- stained hair and cried, silently. After a while, the boy whimpered, opening those bright blue eyes. Shadow stopped, pulling back her hands.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" She stammered, flushing.

"Don't…stop…" Jack managed, shutting his eyes again.

Shadow froze, shocked, then continued to stroke his hair.

_I will get you out of here, I swear it._

**Well, that's the chapter! One of my favorite parts. So thank you to all my little snowflakes out there! PLEASE leave a review! If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask! Till next time, ciao ciao my lovelies! Nu lasa pe altii sa te oprească de la a fi tu. Bye! **

**-The Queen of Darkness herself, Skullkay25**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: (…)**

**Hey my little snowflakes. I was feeling spry, so I decided to bang out another chapter. Enjoy! **

Jack was once again alone with his pain. He was still curled into a fetal position, awaiting Pitch to return. Shadow had left, not wanting to be caught with him. He still wasn't sure if he could trust her, but he'd had a moment of weakness. The pain had been great, it still was, and he had allowed her to comfort him. He blamed it on the pain and nothing else. Yes, it was the pain…and the fact that he had only been semi-conscious.

000

Pitch appeared in Jack's room, hoping he'd refuse to speak again.

"Anything you'd like to say to me, Frost?" Pitch grinned.

"Go to hell you bastard."

Pitch laughed. "Wow, Frost. What would your precious Guardians think if they heard you cussing like that?"

It took all Jack's strength to lift his head and smirk at the Nightmare King. "Bunny would be pretty damn proud."

Pitch sighed. "Regardless it was rude and you must be punished."

Pitch brought the sac out from behind him and reaching in, pulled out a whip. Jack was starting to really hate that sac.

"On your knees, Frost." The Boogeyman growled.

Jack couldn't move even if he wanted to.

"You will obey me, Jack." Pitch snarled.

Jack didn't want to admit he couldn't get up, so he attempted to get to his knees, failing miserably.

The Nightmare King grabbed Jack by his hair and forced him onto his knees. Jack yelped, his entire body screaming in pain.

"I think thirty lashes will do nicely." Pitch decided.

Jack tensed, waiting for a fresh dose of pain. With the first lash, Jack screamed. Pitch took his time between lashes, making it a long and torturous process. After twenty lashes, Jack couldn't take it anymore. His back was on fire and his vision was getting fuzzy. With the twenty first lash, Jack's world turned pitch black. The last thing he heard was Pitch's maniacal laughter.

000

Jamie was sitting in his room, staring out the window. The sun was shining and flowers of every color were growing in his front yard. He loved summer and all, but he missed Jack. He wished it was always winter so he could have snowball fights and build snowmen with his favorite Guardian every day. He couldn't explain it, but something felt off. Something wasn't right at all. He felt as if someone he loved was in trouble. The feeling had been dragging Jamie down. Instead of playing with his friends, he stayed in his room, almost never coming out. He wondered who it was that could be hurt. Sophie? No she was downstairs having lunch. His friends? Nah… Jack? That was it. Jack was in trouble. No, he was being ridiculous. Jack was off somewhere causing a blizzard or something. So why did he have the feeling something was wrong with him?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: (…)**

**Hello my lovely little icicles! I want to say thanks to thejellyfish99! You're kind words meant a lot! It's nice to see everyone enjoying my work. Soon, I will be a famous author! Here's the chapter!**

There was pain…so much pain. Jack groaned openly and tried to move his hands to cover his pounding head, but they wouldn't move. He cracked his eyes open and found himself lying on a flat metal table with his wrists and ankles strapped down. This was just great. He hoped he had a while before Pitch came back. His head and body ached horribly and he didn't want to talk, let alone be tortured. Unfortunately, just then, the door opened and Pitch sauntered inside.

"Well, Jack are you ready?"

Jack glared at the Boogeyman with true hatred in his eyes. He hated Pitch with all his heart. Pitch suddenly grabbed Jack's hair and yanked his head up, causing Jack to yelp.

"I said, are you ready?" Pitch snarled.

"Y…yes." Jack gasped.

Pitch released his grip on the boy's hair, letting his head fall back against the table.

"I've decided that we should play with something a little out of your comfort zone." Pitch announced.

Jack chuckled, bitterly. "Because everything else has been sooo comfortable."

Pitch laughed. "Oh, Frost. Still holding onto that attitude. We'll have to fix that."

Pitch grasped Jack's hand and began to bend his index finger back. First it felt weird, then it hurt. Now it was quite painful. Pitch continued to bend his finger back and Jack struggled against the restraints. There was a loud crack and the young Guardian screamed. Pitch laughed at the boy's pain. How he loved to hear him scream. Jack shut his eyes and lay there panting. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"Now where was I…oh yes. Somewhere out of your comfort zone."

Pitch reached into the sac, looking for something.

"Sorry about the lack of nightmares while you were sleeping. I've been rather busy lately."

Jack opened his eyes just in time to see Pitch pull out a lighter. That's what he meant by something out of his comfort zone…fire. Jack gulped as Pitch dumped a bunch of wood out of the sac and onto the ground. Jack watched while Pitch bent down and placed the wood under the metal table.

"There." Pitch said.

Pitch lit the wood and Jack tried to distract himself, looking at his mangled finger. Jack felt no new pain and for that he was grateful.

Pitch sighed. "This is taking forever."

Pitch walked over to Jack's other side and began turning a crank Jack never knew was there. Then he realized that with every turn of the crank, the table was lowering itself closer and closer to the fire. Jack was getting nervous now. He'd never had much experience with heat. He tried to stay away from it at all times. When the table was just above the fire, Pitch stopped.

"That's better." Pitch chuckled in his subtle British accent.

Almost immediately Jack began to feel the heat on his back. The heat was uncomfortable, but manageable. After a few minutes the metal surface began to sting his bare skin. Jack winced and tried to squirm away from the heat.

"Aww…that too hot for you, Jack?" Pitch teased, noticing the boy's discomfort.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack let out an agonizing scream. He felt as if his entire body was on fire. He thrashed wildly on the table, howling with pain. Pitch didn't realize how much strength Jack still had in him. He never would have thought Jack capable of moving that much. That only meant he wasn't torturing the boy enough. Jack continued to struggle against his restraints, the leather straps rubbing his wrists raw. When Pitch decided he'd had enough, he unstrapped the young Guardian and tossed him in the corner of the stone room. Jack lay there, dripping sweat and shaking. He wished for maybe the hundredth time that he was dead.

**Well, that's the chapter! You can expect Shadow and Jackness in the next one. Pitch you monster! Lol. For chapters to come, I hope you like waterboarding. Mwahahaha.**

**-Princess of the Shadows. Skullkay25**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: (…)**

**Heeyyy! Special thanks to Frosty's girl and Light to Shadow. Two of my most devoted readers! Thanks guys! Love ya! On to the chapter now!**

Shadow had heard the screams and wondered how her father was torturing Jack now. She wanted nothing more than to save him, but how could she? Her father would catch them and probably just torture the boy more. There was a knock at her door, then it opened. There was her father.

"Mind taking this to him?" He asked, holding a tray with bread and water. "I don't want him starving."

Shadow nodded, taking the tray from him and heading toward Jack's room. When she turned the corner, she walked as fast as she could without spilling anything. When she got to the door, she yanked it open and instantly felt the heat. Why was it so warm? In the center of the room was a metal table with a blazing fire beneath it. What did her father do? Her thoughts were interrupted by a gut wrenching sob. She walked around the table and spotted Jack. He was lying on his stomach in the corner of the room, trembling and sobbing loudly. It broke her heart to see what her father was doing to him.

"Jack…" She called softly.

She knelt down and set the tray beside her. It was then she noticed the severe burns on his back.

"Oh…Jack…" She whispered.

She put a hand to his face and found his skin rather warm. He'd been near fire, so she thought nothing of it. Jack moaned loudly and opened his eyes. His usually bright blue eyes had faded to gray and were dazed and confused.

"I'm sorry." It was all Shadow could think to say.

000

Jack found himself staring into her bright emerald eyes and couldn't look away. There was another feeling beside the pain. In his own sick and twisted way, he was almost glad he was stuck there. He was with her. He knew he shouldn't trust her, but being near her made the pain almost tolerable. He was pretty sure he'd lost his mind. _Pitch's daughter…_ That's what he thought over and over. She grabbed his hand and he didn't pull away. He could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I brought you some food." She sniffed.

Jack didn't want to even think about food. His stomach was doing flips and he was pretty sure eating involved sitting up. He shut his eyes and shook his head.

"It's been days, you have to eat something." She pressed.

Jack sighed, giving in. "Kay…" he muttered.

Jack sucked in a sharp breath then groaned as she helped him sit up against the wall. Little by little, he ate the bread. She offered him the glass of water and he drank it all. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was. Shadow set the tray aside and helped him lay down again. She sat there next to him, stroking his bloody hair and watching him with those gentle green eyes. He felt strangely safe. Here he was locked in a room with a lunatic's daughter, but he felt as if nothing could hurt him. It felt good to have her so close, to have her touching him…Now he was sure he'd lost his mind. Without thinking, he used the last of his energy to move himself closer and lay his head on her lap. He felt her freeze up for a moment, but then proceeded to stroke his hair. He closed his eyes, not allowing himself to think.

"I'm going to get you out of here." She whispered.

Then, he passed out.

**Well? What do you think?! Told you there would be fluffiness! Not much torture left. Jack will be safe soon. And don't you worry, Pitch will pay. Mwahahaha. Leave a review and feel free to ask questions. I'm happy to have not gotten one bad comment yet! Love ya! Nu lasa pe altii sa te oprească de la a fi tu. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, hello, hello! My sweet little ice pops! I got one review where someone talked about having Jack's babies. Let's be honest, we all want that right? Don't try to deny it, my children of snow and ice. As to why I am torturing him so, it brings out the sympathy in readers. It really gets them into the story! It makes everyone go, "Awwwww….poor baby!" That is what I want to hear! Lol. On to the chapter my little snowflakes.**

Jack knew it was a dream because the other Guardians were there. He just wasn't sure when the dream was going to turn into a nightmare.

"Hey, Fros'bite. Go head an open it." Bunny gestured to the present in front of Jack. Jack hesitated. The box was so beautiful. It was wrapped perfectly in blue wrapping paper with glittery snowflakes on it. He looked up at his friends and Tooth giggled.

"Go on." She insisted.

Jack smiled and began tearing of the paper. He took the lid off the box, not knowing what was inside, but definitely not expecting this. Inside was a dagger. It had a beautifully dangerous blade with a curved, black handle. He picked it up carefully and the lights went out. He heard a high pitch scream that sounded like Tooth's and grunts of pain that sounded like North and Bunny. Jack wanted to help them, but it was too dark to see anything and he was frozen in place. Finally, the lights came up. He looked up and screamed. The Guardians all lay on the ground, their faces frozen masks of horror. Bunny had been stabbed in the head, blood soaking his gray fur. In Sandy's place was a pile of sand and North had multiple stab wounds to the chest. It was Tooth that really got him, though. Her throat was slashed open, her fathers all blood-stained. He fell to his knees. He looked at the dagger in his hand and seeing it dripping blood, dropped it. He had killed them.

000

"North, that's it. It's been days since we've seen 'im. Jack needs our help." Bunny crossed his arms.

"We need to find him!" Tooth agreed.

Sandy nodded; a picture of Jack above his head.

North sighed. "Okay, okay. Tomorrow we go to Burgess and find Jack."

000

"Oh, Jack. Wasn't that a beautiful nightmare?" Pitch grinned, exposing his pointed teeth.

Jack wanted to make a smartass remark, but knew it would only end in punishment, so he stayed quiet.

"I asked you a question, Jack." Pitch snarled.

"I could care less, you son of a bitch."

It took Jack a moment to realize he was the one who'd said that.

"Honestly, do the Guardians know about your potty mouth?" Pitch asked, smirking.

Jack clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to get into any more trouble.

"You must really love being punished." Pitch sighed.

Jack should've been afraid, but he wasn't. He was pissed, no, he was livid. At that moment, he didn't care if he would be punished. Anger boiled inside him and he was going to explode.

"Truthfully, I don't give a shit about your punishment. You can do whatever you want to me, it doesn't matter. You will never break me, so no offense Mr. Nightmare King, but you can go to hell."

Pitch's mouth curved upward into a truly disgusting evil grin. His smile made Jack cringe. Pitch showed the sac he had been hiding behind him. He reached in, pulling out a sledgehammer made entirely of black nightmare sand. Pitch held the hammer above his head, then brought it down on Jack's knee. There was an explosion of pain and Jack's screams filled the room. Pitch smiled, tossing the hammer aside and lifting Jack into his pale arms. Jack wanted nothing more than to tell Pitch to put him down, but he couldn't form the words. He could only let out big wracking sobs as the Nightmare King carried him out of the room. Tears blurred Jack's vision and he couldn't see where Pitch was taking him. Suddenly, Pitch dropped him and Jack let out a sharp cry as pain ripped through his entire body. He could see more clearly now. He was in a small stone room, identical to the previous one, but with some differences. Against the wall to Jack's left was a metal trunk, just barely big enough to fit someone Jack's size in it and directly in front of him was a metal chair with leather straps on the arm rests. Jack was frightened. He'd never been afraid of Pitch, but right now he was terrified. Pitch dragged him toward the chair while the young guardian struggled weakly against the Boogeyman's grip. Jack was forced into the chair, his ribs screaming in protest. Pitch strapped his arms down, laughing madly. This only scared Jack more.

"I heard you drowned in a pond and that's how you died." Pitch said matter-of-factly.

Jack just stared at him blankly. There was no head rest on the chair, so he had to hold his head up.

"Lean your head back, or I'll smash your other knee." Pitch sighed.

Jack obeyed without complaint. Pitch drew closer until his face was only a couple inches away from Jack's.

"You're wrong, Jack. I will break you."

Pitch's breath smelled like rotting flesh and the young Guardian internally gagged. Pitch tied a black rag around his mouth and Jack let him.

"Keep your head back." Pitch snapped.

Pitch moved behind Jack and was fiddling with something that sounded like water.

"What are you going to do to me?" Is what Jack tried to ask, but it came out as a bunch of muffled noises.

"Don't talk." Pitch said coldly.

That's when Pitch appeared behind Jack with a pitcher of water.

"Oh, Jack. After we're done, I want you to tell me how it felt, okay?"

Pitch began pouring the water slowly down Jack's forehead. When the water reached the rag around his mouth, Jack began to squirm. He couldn't breathe. He was drowning. The feeling was all too familiar and Jack panicked. Air! He needed air! Oh, man in moon, he was going to die again!

000

Jack was thrashing in the chair; his screams muffled b the cloth. The screams were different. They weren't screams of pain, but screams of fear. Pitch loved it. He laughed at the boy's fear. After a while, Pitch untied the rag and Jack gasped and coughed. Tears were streaming down his face. Pitch was satisfied…for now.

"So how did it feel? I wanted you to relive the day you drowned."

000

Jack couldn't answer Pitch even if he wanted to. This torture had been the worst. It had been worse than any pain he'd experienced. He couldn't fight the tears and he sobbed in front of Pitch. He'd cried in front of the Boogeyman before, but those times he'd only been semi-conscious. Now, he was horribly aware of the Nightmare King smiling above him, watching him cry, miserably.

"Jack, I still want you to explain how it felt." Pitch said, his arms crossed.

Jack barely heard him. He was still having trouble breathing and he was having an honest to God breakdown.

"Well, maybe a little time alone would help you think, yes?"

Jack heard this and was relieved. His relief vanished when Pitch began dragging him toward the metal trunk.

"No…" Jack choked out.

It was true. Pitch did know about everyone's worst fears, but how? How did Pitch know he was claustrophobic? Not even the Guardians knew.

"I always know." Pitch chuckled, as if reading Jack's mind.

Jack put up quite a fight. He kicked with his good leg, even tried to bite Pitch, but he eventually found himself in the metal trunk.

"Please, no…" Jack groaned.

"When you come out, I expect an answer for how both of these felt." Pitch said before shutting the lid and locking it.

Jack could see small holes in the top of the lid so he could breathe, but that wouldn't stop him from freaking out. He knew in the back of his mind that this torture would be pure hell. It only took a couple minutes and Jack was hyperventilating. He could barely move; he could barely breathe. He could feel the sweat on his upper lip and forehead. The trunk seemed to be exactly his size. His shoulders touched the walls of the trunk with no room to move even an inch. It was getting harder to breathe now. Soon, there would be no air. He was going to suffocate. Jack tried to take a deep breath and calm himself down, but it was no use. His broken ribs made deep breathing impossible.

"Just relax." He mumbled to himself.

**Well, that's all for now. I hope you guys liked it. I decided to give you an extra-long chapter just cuz. So for my grandparents and others who maybe have not seen the movie and are confused, I will post a little information later all about the movie. I definitely recommend seeing it, it was amazing. So anyway, I love you all! ****Nu lasa pe altii sa te oprească de la a fi tu. Thanks to all my little snowflakes who are reading. I don't know if you know this, but I am a vampire lover, so beside Skullkay 25, I also respond to Baby bat, Blood orange, sweetfang, the vampire queen, etc. **

**-The Demon Queen from hell, Skullkay25**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello hello hello! My, it's been a while. My computer is busted and I am doing this from… never mind. Any who, sorry it took so long my little ones. I'm back and here is chapter 13! Oh, wait. Shoot. I know I said I would write a small thing clarifying things for my confused people who have never seen ROTG. Ok…hmmm…I will do it at the end of the chapter. Lol. Ok NOW here's the chapter!**

000

"North, I'm not wai'in fer tomorra. You said we'd go to Burgess in two days. That was three days ago. We're leavin now."

Aster expected North to argue, but he didn't.

"Alright, Bunny. We go now."

Tooth sighed in relief. "Thank the moon." 

000

"LET ME OUT! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Jack shrieked. "OH, MAN IN MOON, I'M GONNA DIE!"

Pitch was enjoying himself, immensely, but he knew his fun couldn't last forever. He unlocked the trunk and opened the lid. Jack was hyperventilating, his eyes wide and frightened. His blood-soaked hair clung to his forehead with sweat.

"So, how was it?" Pitch demanded.

000

Jack was lying in the trunk, staring up at the dark spirit. He wanted to tell him, afraid of being tortured again, but he couldn't form the words.

"So stubborn." Pitch sighed, clucking his tongue.

He picked the boy up and dropped him, carelessly to the floor. Jack let out a moan. The pain in his knee was horrible and his chest ached badly. He was sore everywhere and he was hot; much too hot. Jack must have dozed because he woke to the sound of Pitch's voice.

"Wakey, wakey, Frost." Pitch crooned. "Time for more fun."

Jack opened his eyes and found Pitch standing over him with a steel baseball bat.

_Oh shit._

000

Jamie was sitting on his bed, reading his favorite book. Outside, everyone was enjoying the warm weather. Jamie loved summer and all, but he missed Jack. He'd spent most of his time in his room since Jack left. He didn't feel like having fun without his best friend. Jamie looked up from his book to see the Tooth Fairy right outside his window. She was waving her arms around and smiled when he finally noticed her. Jamie jumped off his bed and opened the window. Tooth flew in, talking so fast, he could barely understand her.

"Wait, what happened?" Jamie asked, worried.

"Have you seen him? We can't find him. He always comes during summer."

"Are you talking about Jack?" Jamie asked.

Tooth nodded.

"He left days ago. He said he was going up to the Pole." Jamie explained.

Just then, Aster jumped through the window. "He seen 'im?" He asked Tooth.

Tooth shook her head.

"Aw, Crikey."

The two Guardians headed back to the sleigh where North and Sandy were waiting, but Jamie stopped them.

"Wait." Jamie took a step toward them. "If you find him…and he's hurt…will you take me to see him?"

Tooth smiled, sadly. "Of course."

They waved goodbye to Jamie and got back in the sleigh.

"Where else could we look?" Tooth asked.

Bunny thought, then snapped his fingers. "What bout that pond a his?"

Sandy nodded signing a thumbs up in sand above his head.

"Take us to the forest, North." Tooth told him.

000

Pitch made her watch. He made her watch while he beat Jack with a steel bat. Shadow kept a straight face, never blinking, never wincing when Jack yelped. It was killing her on the inside, but she had to kepp a poker face in front of her father.

000

Pitch slammed the bat down on Jack's left shoulder and there was a loud crack. Just another thing to add to the list. Jack whimpered, lacking the energy to scream.

"I want to hear you scream, Jack!" Pitch shouted. "Scream!"

Pitch grasped Jack's arm that had semi-healed and twisted it until he heard a snap. Jack threw his head back and howled, using the last bit of energy he had. He passed out.

000

The boy passed out, but Pitch continued to beat him for another minute.

"There. Did you enjoy that, Shad…" Pitch turned around to find that his daughter was gone.

She must have slipped away while he was distracted. She was too much like her mother. Why couldn't she be like him? Pitch stormed out of the room, leaving Jack.

000

Shadow squinted in the sunlight. It was so bright. She'd never been outside the tunnels before. The sky was clear and the grass was soft under her bare feet.

_Focus, Shadow._

She didn't have time to explore. She needed to find the Guardians. She walked through the forest until she came to a clearing with a small pond. Parked near the pond was a sleigh. She only knew it was a sleigh because she read a lot. She'd sit in her room with a lantern and read books her mother would bring her. Her mother would come into her room with books about animals, volcanos, dinosaurs; anything she could find. She missed those days. Four figures got out of the sleigh. She moved closer, sure to stay hidden behind the trees. Now, she could see them more clearly. One looked to be a tall, gray rabbit. Another was a large man in a red suit. The other two were a small man completely made of gold sand and a petite woman who looked to be a fairy. She had heard her father talk about them before. These were the Guardians.

"Where the heck could he be?!" The bunny threw his paws up in frustration.

"I don't know." The fairy frowned.

Shadow moved out from behind the tree and the big man saw her. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at. Shadow shifted uncomfortably.

"I know where he is."

**Cliffy! Lol. Anyway. So let me clarify. I know most of you have seen the movie, but bear with me, my grandparents are reading this. Lol. Hi grandma! Hi grandpa! So basically, guardians are the protectors of children. Jack Frost became Jack Frost when he died by drowning in a pond. Now man in Moon is basically the moon. He is the one who chose the Guardians. North is Santa. Tooth is the Tooth Fairy. Sandy is the Sandman. And Bunny/Aster is the Easter Bunny. Pitch Black is the Boogeyman. Shadow Black is my OC and was NOT in the movie. Jamie is Jack's first and favorite believer. He is a little boy. Now this is a spoiler so if you don't wanna know. DON'T READ IT! So Shadow's mother was the spirit of spring who fell in love with Pitch before the dark ages. Pitch began to turn evil, but she didn't leave because she was pregnant with Shadow. When spirits are born, they stop aging at about 17 or 18. So when Shadow was about 8 years old, Pitch told her that her mom left, but she really tried to escape and wanted to take Shadow with her, but Pitch killed her! Mwahahaha! Sorry. Lol. So…that's it…umm… bye! **

**-Baby Bat, Skullkay25**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my little Frostlings. My computer is finally up and running! YAY! I don't have much to say other than I'm a little disappointed. Only 5 reviews for this chapter! If you love me, let me know! I'm thinking about releasing a series of ROTG one-shots. And maaaaybeee...an extra surprise. It won't be fanfiction, it'll be something of my own creation, but it's very entertaining and I think you guys might like it. If you want it, let me know! Here's the chapter!**

Jack lie on the ground, blood running from a gash just above his right ear. His world was black, but he could have sworn he heard footsteps running toward him. He hoped it was Shadow. If anyone could make him feel better, it was her. There was a loud crash as if the door had been kicked in and he knew it was a dream…because he heard their voices.

"Jack!" Tooth's voice cried.

"C'mon, mate. Don't die on us."

That voice was Bunny's. Jack wanted to tell them he wasn't dead. He wanted to smile and tell them he was fine, but it would have been a lie. He couldn't move and quite frankly, he didn't want to. He felt a hand touch his neck, then pull away.

"He's alive." Tooth informed.

"Can boy hear us?" North asked.

"Nah, mate. Think he's out." Bunny sighed.

He could feel Bunny's paw on his face. Jack tried to speak, but all that came out was a low moan.

"We get boy out of here, now." North told them.

"Not before I beat Pitch's ass." Bunny fumed.

The anger in Aster's voice was palpable.

000

To say Bunny was pissed was the understatement of the century. Bunny was way beyond livid. He looked down at Jack's pale, skinny figure and he felt ready to explode.

"PITCH! GET OUT 'ERE YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Aster yelled.

"Bunny, hurting Pitch isn't going to help Jack." Tooth tried.

"No, but it'll make me feel a lot bettah." He snarled.

It didn't matter what the other Guardians said. No one was going to change his mind. Pitch would pay for what he put Jack through. The girl moved past him and knelt down beside Jack. She touched a hand to his face and sighed. Bunny sensed something off about the girl. There was something familiar about those vibrant green eyes. Jack stirred, eyes opening slowly.

"Ya alrigh' mate?" Bunny asked.

Jack looked at him, eyes glazed over with fever.

"Bu…Bunny…" Jack panted.

"It's alrigh' Snowflake. We're gonna get you outta here."

Jack nodded weakly before passing out again. Bunny scooped him up and began leading the others out of the tunnels. Bunny kept looking over his shoulder, waiting for Pitch to pop out, but he remained out of sight. When they were out of Pitch's lair, they headed for the sleigh. Bunny noticed the girl following them and spun around.

"Look, we really appreciate the help, but if you think you're coming with us…"

"Bunny." Tooth gave him a look that told him to shut up.

The girl looked at the Guardians with pleading eyes. "Please… I was Pitch's prisoner also…if you leave me, he'll take me back."

North put up a hand to stop her. "No need to explain. You help save Jack. You come with."

"North!" Bunny argued. "We don't even know her!"

Tooth put a hand on Bunny's shoulder. "She saved Jack. We owe her."

Bunny rolled his eyes, grumbling as he got into the sleigh. He set Jack down beside him, the tiniest movement causing Jack to groan loudly. Bunny winced. Jack looked horrible. He could only imagine how much pain he was in.

"We need to get Frosty back to the Pole." He said, sadly.

Tooth got in, sitting between Bunny and Jack. She brushed Jack's bloodied hair out of his face and muttered comforting words to him.

000

Shadow looked at the sleigh a moment, then got in and sat on Jack's other side. Shadow looked at Jack and mentally cursed herself. This was all her fault. She should have helped him sooner. They took off into the sky, but Shadow was too distracted to be scared. The sleigh took a sharp turn and Jack moaned, his face screwed up in pain.

"Oi, North. Take it easy. Snowflake's no' doin so well…" The Easter Bunny snapped.

The man Shadow assumed was North, apologized. Jack cried out and Shadow put a hand on his face. As soon as her hand touched his skin, he quieted. She began to stroke his hair, completely ignoring the looks coming from the giant gray rabbit.

The fairy grabbed Jack's hand. "My poor Sweet Tooth…" She sighed.

Shadow wanted to curl up and cry. No. She had to be strong. Crying was not going to solve anything. She had to help Jack.

000

Pitch let out a frustrated yell. Those damn Guardians had ruined everything. He hadn't expected them to come because he hadn't counted on them noticing his disappearance. And how would they know to look here? They should have expected Pitch to be too weak to kidnap their youngest Guardian. That was the reason Pitch had hid. He wasn't strong enough to fight them off. The only reason he was able to capture Jack was because he had knocked him out of the sky by surprise. Someone had to have told them where he was. Who else could have known he was here? Pitch froze.

"Shadow?!" He called out.

There was no answer. _What did you do you stupid girl?_

**That's all my lovelies! I am actually working on chapter 15 right NOW. Don't worry my little snow cones! It might actually be posted today or tomorrow. I love you all!**

**-The Dark One, Skullkay25**


End file.
